


Always

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Marauders' Era, One Prompt Many Authors, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus longs for Lily, and gets sympathy from a surprising direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for melusinahp's One Prompt, Many Authors challenge. I actually wrote three ficlets for this challenge, but I chose this one to submit as a curious experiment. I also decided to challenge myself here, and write Snape, which I have completely avoided before (I don't think he's even been a side character). I originally wanted to write Snarry for the challenge, but I just couldn't, and this one just sort of fell out instead.
> 
> Many thanks to melusinahp for the challenge, and to teas_me for betaing for me. <3 to both of you!!

“She’s not going to change her mind, you know.”

Severus scowls, not bothering to dignify the comment with a proper glare. “What makes you think I want her to? Potter’s an idiot, and she’s proven herself just as lacking in intelligence for being unable to look past his charm to see the complete arse that he is beneath the facade.”

“Facade.” Black drawls the word out slowly as he sinks to sit next to Severus on the tower. “I can’t believe you just called him an arse. That seems too lowbrow for you, Snivellus. Don’t you have something more posh and creative up your sleeve?”

Severus smiles tightly. “An arse is still an arse, no matter how prettily you might choose to dress it with words; there is little point in trying. And James Potter is an ugly buggering arse.”

“Careful. I might think you actually care.”

Severus sniffs. “Of course I don’t.”

But he still watches out over the edge of the tower. He can see where James Potter flies on the pitch with Lily Evans on his broom. He imagines he can hear her laughter. He wishes that delighted, teasing smile was directed towards him, not towards that idiotic Gryffindor.

“He’s not actually a buggering arse, you know.” Black’s tone is light. “If he were, both our lives would be simpler.”

“I don’t care who James Potter shags.” Severus sneers. “Nor do I need the disturbing image of you and Potter together.” He shudders, twisting away from Black as he stands. “Please do enjoy your solitude to moon over your lover in peace. Perhaps you’ll capture his attention and he’ll deign to share your affections. One idiot deserves another, after all.”

“And then you’ll have Evans.” Black’s voice is soft, almost a hint of pity in the words as he looks up at Severus. Black shrugs, spreading his hands. “It’s a thought. We could work together. Split them up.”

“No.” The one word falls flat, the fists made of Severus’s hands hidden within the folds of his robes. “Never.”

Lily is _happy_. Even Severus can see the joy that Potter gives to her. A joy she never felt with Severus.

He could not take that from her.

Black stands with lanky grace. He dares to touch Severus, hand hovering there in the air after Severus steps back and fixes a glare upon him. The awkward motion turns into a small shrug. “I’m not sure who’s the real idiot here, Snivellus.” Black turns to walk away, calling over his shoulder as he leaves. “Anyone with eyes can see you love her.”

Severus waits until Black is gone before his breath rushes out, those words a kick to his gut. His eyes close and he sees Lily as she was when they were children, when she smiled at him with true affection.

_Anyone with eyes can see you love her_.

He struggles to breathe past the lump in his throat, hands clenched so tightly that the fingers turn white.

“Always.”


End file.
